That Special Someone
by Lexxxx
Summary: Tina and Mike have a SUPER awkward talk with Miss. Pillsbury.   I do NOT own anything


**I'm posting all my Glee stories I've written in case you can't tell lol. This is my little attempt at a Tina/Mike story. And when I say little, I mean it. Its not long, mostly because I didn't want to drag it out. I just wanted to keep it short and sweet and to the point. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Lexi**

"Umm, why are we here?" Tina asked tentatively. She was seated on the warm seats in Miss. Pillsbury's office, right in front of the desk of Miss. Pillsbury herself. The glass walls provided no privacy and Tina grimaced as she watched the kids stare with no shame at her as they walked, slowly, by. Tina herself had done it, staring at everyone from Kurt, Finn, Quinn, and Rachel in here. Glancing over at Mike, Tina saw her boyfriend was just as confused as she was. Tina inwardly groaned and sat up a little straighter. If people were going to stare she should at least look good.

"It has come to my attention...that the two of you..." Miss. Pillsbury trailed off and began making motions with her hands that left both asians utterly perplexed.

"Miss. Pillsbury, why are we here? We haven't done anything wrong. I haven't missed class, except for that one study hall..." Tina trailed off, smiling when she remembered exactly what she had been doing during that missed study hall. Or more specifically, _who_ she had been doing.

"I understand you were on Brittany's show? Fondue for two?" Emma asked, taking her awkward conversation a whole other direction. It was conversations like these she hated, she owned pamphlets for a reason! Why she couldn't just hand them the pamphlet and asked them to please sanitize after they did the nasty was beyond Emma. Well, actually she did know exactly why she couldn't simply hand out pamphlets anymore, Principle Figgins had found too many in the trash cans around the school and insisted Emma actually speak to the students.

"Yeah, it was fun. I didn't do anything...except eat fondue really" Tina laughed, she loved Brittany but that girl was a moron.

"Thats all you did?" Emma asked folding her hands and crossing her legs. She pursed her lips and looked from Mike to Tina.

"Well, I mean. She talked about the janitor and I, oh...OH!" Tina yelped, suddenly understanding why they were here "Did you watch that?"

"No, no, no. But, uh, Sue told me about it. And I wasn't actually planning on doing anything, but she told Figgins. And well, here we are" Emma awkwardly laughed "trail mix?"

Mike grinned appreciatively and grabbed a handful from the bright bowl, shoving them in his mouth. He still didn't understand what was going, but free food was always good food.

"And well, it made sense. I haven't seen the two of you at our celibacy club meetings" Emma started again and Mike's eyes widened and some trail mix fell out of his mouth. He understood now why he was here. Because he and Tina were having sex and somehow the guidance counselor had figured it out. Had she heard them that one time during study hall? Or one of the numerous times they had sex after glee club rehearsal?

"Miss. Pillsbury, do we really have to talk about this? Can't you give us a pamphlet and send us on our way?" Tina suggested hopefully and Mike nodded strongly.

"You would just throw it out before you even left my office. I just, with what happened to Quinn last year. And both of you saw how much her life changed, and not for the better. And I just want to make sure the Glee Club doesn't go through deja vu. I don't want what happened to Quinn to happen to anyone else" Miss. Pillsbury said and Tina could see that the tiny woman only wanted the best for the Glee club students.

"Don't worry, we aren't stupid. I've done the whole condom-banana thing" Mike told her happily and Emma's eyes widened and she nervously flipped her hair

"Well that is wonderful and I'm so very glad Holly helped you with that" Emma spoke bitterly pronouncing Holly's name. Tina and Mike shared a look and both nodded their agreement, Miss. Pillsbury was pissed that Holly had hooked up with Mr. Schue.

"I know that a lot of Glee club, like Quinn and Finn and Mercedes and Brittany are kinda clueless when it comes to sex and being prepared and protected, but me and Mike aren't. We know how to be safe and we always are." Tina told Miss. Pillsbury trying to break it to the little ginger gently.

"I just, I just don't understand why you couldn't wait until that special someone comes along" Miss. Pillsbury said somewhat dejectedly.

"I did" Tina smiled, sharing a look with Mike who smiled back at his girlfriend.


End file.
